


Safe and Sound

by Bananthony



Series: Redamancy [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananthony/pseuds/Bananthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could be my luck, even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities

_I could lift you up,_   
_I could show you what you want to see,_   
_And take you where you want to be._

 

When Madeleine Trevelyan began, rather shyly, flirting with Iron Bull,  he thought it would be just a fling. Yet, as she continued to seek him out (and not just for sex, either) he began to realize it was becoming something more.

Maddie was kind and quiet, the youngest of a large noble family. She never attended their events and mostly stayed locked up in her family’s library. So when she was thrust into a world full of unknowns, she turned towards Bull for support. He had no idea why, maybe he said something when they first met, but since then, they had been drawn together.

He loved her small giggle when he told her a joke, loved the way she smiled at him and played with her hair. Moments with the strawberry blonde haired inquisitor were becoming Bull’s favorite times, especially when they slipped past the thin line of friendship and into attraction.

Bull noted to himself the first time they slept together, the way her legs spread perfectly around him. The rogue was flexible and lithe, and he took advantage of it. He pulled the ropes, listening to her whine as her breasts were pushed enticingly towards him and as he sunk deep within her, her head lolled back and she just took it all in.

Never did she fight him, and never did she say the word he gave her.

 

 _You could be my luck,_   
_Even if the sky is falling down,_   
_I know that we'll be safe and sound._

 

He was surprised when Madeleine’s pale cheeks turned pink and she revealed the gift she held in the palm of her hands. The dragon tooth necklace was meticulously made, obviously labored for with intricate patterns in the metal.

“I made it myself,” was her quiet mumble. “I used to help the servants with blacksmithing. I made jewlery and gave them away to the one’s who had to work on holidays. I got really good at making patterns, but I’m a little bit rusty.”

“Lion,” Bull’s voice was soft. “It’s perfect.”

“You like it?” her voice was hopeful, he wanted to wash away her worry.

“I love it, kadan,” he murmured, kissing her forehead as she smiled at him. “Now tell me more about your past, you rarely speak of it.”

He never expected to find what the human’s called ‘love,’ and especially not while there was a giant tear in the sky. Yet, as she continued her nervous tick of twirling her hair between her fingers as she spoke about her past, he knew he had stumbled across something special.

 

 _You could be my luck,_   
_Even in a hurricane of frowns,_   
_I know that we'll be safe and sound._

 

He watched as Madeleine made her way up the winding steps in the Winter Palace. She was confident in her strides, even as people gasped in horror as she walked right up to the Dutchess and the Empress, ignoring all the protocol that Josephine had drilled in each of their heads.

Maddie tore into Florianne, revealing all of her scheming and alliance with Corypheus. The people at the ball were murmuring louder now, nearly drowning out the inquisitor’s usually soft voice. He saw the guards grab Florianne, her crying out and sobbing as he plot was destroyed in front of all of those she thought were below her.

Bull caught Madeleine’s eyes as she turned around and began walking away. He wondered if she could tell how worried for her he was. She shot him a big smile, one that made his heart stop.  His worries slipped away, and he grinned back, giving her a little wave that made her giggle.

He knew that no matter what happened, Madeleine would be able to pull them out of it. Alive and well.

_I could show you love,_   
_In a tidal wave of mystery,_   
_You'll still be standing next to me._

 

The bonds and ropes were a usual part of their intimacy. She never said that she disliked it, in fact the way her body responded showed that she did, indeed, enjoy it. Some days he would tie her in complicated tangles and knots that had her aching and full of marks, and others he would tie her hands behind her back or above her head.  

Their sex was fast and wild and full of sound; their hips slapping, moans echoing through the room. Occasionally he would spank her, listen to her cries as they grew louder and louder.

Today was different. He teased her until there were tears in the corner of her eyes and her body was shaking with need. When he finally slipped into her, she was wet and tight and perfect. They moaned together as he began to move. He was slow and deep, listening to her gasp his name with every long movement he made.

The hours melded together, and neither paid attention to the sun sinking and layering the room in a dark coat as their sweat stuck to their skin and eyes locked together. She came three times, quiet but forceful as he watched her eyes roll back and her body lock up.

When her hand untangled from the silken sheets beneath them and touched his heated cheek, he grunted in surprise, delivering a particularly hard thrust. He hadn’t realized he didn’t tie her, didn’t mind the fact. He began his thrusts again, growing closer and closer to the edge as one hand remained on his cheek and the other found his back and scraped nails across his bare skin.

“I love you,” came from Madeleine’s mouth, so quiet he barely heard it.

He cursed as he came deep within her, stealing her lips in a heated kiss as he rode out his orgasm. He heard her still mumbling the words, repeatedly as she tensed around him and came for the last time, toes curled and eyes locked with his one eye.

“I love you too, little lion,” he murmured as they parted for air.

She gave him a cheesy grin and ran her hands up and down his sides, making no comment or complaint about the fact that he was still within her, blocking his seed from escaping. As he kissed her once more, his mind tried to come up with reasons why this time was so much more intense than any time prior. The only thought his mind could supply him with was, for the first time, he didn’t just fuck Madeleine Trevelyan.

They made love.

_You could be my luck,_  
Even if we're six feet underground,  
I know that we'll be safe and sound.

 

It was the final battle, the final stand against Corypheus. Madeleine was quiet on their trip to where the Conclave once stood. She was staring ahead, one hand on the reigns and another twirling her hair. Of course she would be nervous.

“Kadan?”

“Yes?” she turned her head towards him.

“Don’t worry,” he gave her a gentle smile.

She hesitated, glancing away briefly before slowing her horse down to trot beside his own. She gave him a smile, touching her dragon tooth necklace where it lay on top of her padded armor and quiver strap.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t worry,” she glanced up at the breach in the sky. “I can do this. No, _we_ can do this.”

And he took her at her word, even as they got separated and he climbed atop broken ruins in an effort to find her. His heart ached, his thoughts racing as he saw splotches of blood upon the rocks. It couldn’t be hers, definitely not.

There was a loud crackle in the air, and the breach expanded momentarily before shutting completely. He couldn’t help the wide grin on his face as he rushed to where the stream of light had originated. He watched as Madeleine shut the large rift, with Corypheus inside, and whipped around with a serious look on her face.

Her eyes met his and they froze, before her lips curled up into a smile and she rushed toward him, ignoring her bulky leather armor as she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. And at that moment, all was right in the world.

  
_We’re safe and sound._


End file.
